Queen Catherine
Queen Catherine, also know as Catherine de' Medici, was born in Italy to a rich and powerful family as a noble woman. She married the Future King of France and they have had four children together, including her favourite, Prince Francis Must See Episodes * Pilot * Left Behind Personality Catherine is a strong, smart and well educated woman. She loves her sons beyond her own life and has stated she is willing to walk into hell for them. She no longer cares for her husbands attentions, and ignores his other woman, as she is the only woman with real power. Early Life When Catherine was a young child, her parents were both murdered since the Medicis were a powerful Italian family. She and the nuns were then held captive for years, during which she was raped multiple times by the soldiers. By the time she was a teenager, Pope Clement VII had taken back the castle and held her in his embrace as he greeted her, giving her back her freedom. Only a couple years later, Pope Clement VII arranged the marriage of Catherine de' Medici to the 2nd son of France Prince Henry. The marriage took place in France when they were both 14 years old. Catherine and Henry were very much in love, even if he had been seeing another woman before their marriage. However, Catherine was surprised when the other woman, Diane de Poitiers continued to stay in both their lives. Catherine was very hurt to lear that Diane was pregnate before she was, and was devistated when it turned out to be a boy, and she had been trying to get pregnat for almost the last 10 years. However, not long after Catherine was pregnate, and was thrilled when it was born a boy as well. She named him Francis. after her husband's own father. After Catherine's first child, she had no problem getting pregnant with a 2nd child. This one a Princess named Elizabeth. Two years later, Henry's father died, and Henry became the new King of France, making Prince Francis the next-in-line. A couple more years later, Catherine & Henry had two more sons, even though they were no longer as close as they had been in the earlier years of their marriage, and Diane de Poitiers was still around. Season 1 Pilot Francis, late as always walked in, greeting his sister Elisabeth who getting ready for her wedding later that evening. Not a minute after his arrival was her son protesting his marriage to the Scottish Queen, claiming "She had skinny legs, a missing front tooth, and opinions" last he remembered when they were children. His father scoffs at him to grow up and made a snide remark at his wife. King Henry they wanted Scotland as an ally. Henry left the room once his clothing was finished being adjusted by the Royal tailor. Leaving both his son and wife unhappy with him. Francis was annoyed at his father for snapping at him, and Catherine comforted him. Later, Catherine was with Nostradamus as they shared a drink of tea together. Catherine asks him if his visions of her son’s death have changed. Nostradamus confirmed that if Francis wed Mary it will lead to his death. Trumpets sounded as the entire Fresh Court arrived to greet the Scottish Queen. Queen Catherine arrived late, and maked a statement by standing in front of the king and his mistress, Diane de Poitiers Before Mary could greet the Royals she was stopped by her son who cut across the grass to meet her. They exchange greetings and then walked arm-in-arm down towards the King and Queen of France for a proper introduction. Queen Catherine found herself setted before two young love bird who wish to marry each other. Catherine exclaimes how happy she was with their union, but asked the lady Lola to do a favour for her. Once she left the room Catherine instrucks her ladies to do that same. Leaving her alone with the young Colin MacPhail. That evening at Elizabeth and Philip's Wedding everyone was celebrating as Elisabeth and Philip have their first dance. Catherine watched Colin give his Queen the glass of wine. They both cheer and drank together. Soon all the Scottish women were in the middle of the floor dancing. Henry watched one of the girls on the floor intently. Much to Diane's annoyance. Queen Catherine was annoyed too, the wedding has become overrun with Scots. The next day Mary seeks an audience with her and her husband over her attempted Rape. Requesting to speak to Colin herself, they both encourage her it was a bad idea. Catherine tells her not to give mercy to a man that tried to rape her. Mary demands to see her subject, but Henry told her it's too late. Colin had already been executed at dawn. Catherine watches her son and Mary talking from a window. She asks Nostradamus again if his visions have changed. He informed her they have not. Catherine was annoyed at this started thinking of a new plan. * Consummation Catherine was preparing herself for her own execution. Including; having her dress tied, new shoes, hair braided with it done up, tied up, and pinned up. Accompanied by golden jewelry, with rubles, as Catherine instructed the executioner to make the blow quick. Reminding him she had paid him extra to do so. She also informed him to be careful with her expensive necklace, she had promised to to one of her ladies, as she placed her head on the chopping block. A maid brought a list of what would be served at the dinner. Catherine was annoyed, as it had prunes on it. She had strictly instructed them, no prunes because her youngest daughter was allergic. When Catherine got up she requested to know with the flowers were, demanding they be in place before her execution. Another servant informed her that King Henry thought it too costly, however Catherine did not care and demanded to see their placement.Catherine was quite annoyed with the flower preparations. Catherine demanded to know when she could talk to Henry about her tombstone. She had wanted a Florentine sculpture and 20 tons of marble. Henry insisted he could not afford that considering she already had 100 musicians, and ships made of silver and gold. Catherine assured him it was symbolic of her journey to heaven. Henry thought she was only dragging out her funeral preparations, Catherine scoffed at him. They both knew she couldn't be beheaded until they heard news from the Vatican. Henry didn't care, angrily telling her what they wrote about her would not ultimately matter. She passionately told him it would to her children. Henry walked off before she could continue to make negotiations about her funeral. Mary was only a couple feet from Catherine when she heard the royal trumpets. Sebastian told her it but it meant a Royal visitor had arrived. Much to Catherine's annoyance is the allusive Marie de Guise, Mary Stuart's own mother. She was a snotty, and cold woman in her opinion. Marie de Guise and Catherine were both in the throne room, talking about Catherine's pending death. Marie tried to place the blame on Catherine. Reminding her she had placed her upbringing with ‘’her’’. Informing her, she had apparently even threatened her daughter's life. Snidely telling Catherine, she gave up being a mother to Mary so that Catherine herself would raise her to be Francis’ wife. Catherine immediately knew what Marie de Guise was doing. She reminded her she traded in her daughter, for the protection of France against the English. Marie de Guise tried to use the pity card, saying she had been overwhelmed when her husband died. She had been left with Mary, who at the time was only a week old. Marie changed the subject to Nostradamus. Calling him a charlatan, and they got scared off with his make-believe words. Catherine also defended Nostradamus, claiming his words were no arguable debate. The conversation had changed, and Marie de Guise told Catherine how she too wanted Francis on the throne. Not without mocking Catherine, for her loosing her husband to a mistress. But she made it clear she wanted Mary to wed Francis. Catherine told her that she was all but dead. If she wanted to fix things, she would have to do it herself. Catherine decided to give Nostradamus the mast Clarissa has worn before her death. She figured it would mean more to him, as he had been more of a parent to her than she had. She wanted to know if her daughter had ever known happiness. Nostradamus told her she had for a short while. When she was younger she had lived in a village, and he would often hear her singing a song the villagers had sung to her. Nostradamus told Catherine of his new visions. And how they now regarded Mary and Francis. He had always predicted Mary was tied to her firstborn's death. However since Clarissa was dead, and how she had actually been Catherine’s firstborn's, the visions changed. He now saw Francis and Mary together, living happily after their wedding. She was of course furious at her friend. Her head was literally on the chopping block, because of his visions, and her son had disappeared. He then told her Francis had returned to court just that day. She furiously informed him that if she died, it wouldn't be before she saw him burn. Catherine ran to greet her son. France's promise his mother he would get her away from French court. And that they could leave, exiled together hopefully. The Queen demand he stopped to listen to her. She told her son Nostradamus's visions had changed. Even though he did not believe in them, Mary did. He could now change Mary's mind. Marie de Guise interrupted them both, informing Francis that she also thought Nostradamus’s predictions were silly. However she wanted the young man with her daughter over the bastard Sebastian. Mary walked into Catherine's room, furious. She demanded to know what she was doing , was it all just a game to her. Mary wanted to know if she was just doing this, since she has so much to lose. Catherine insisted she was not, she would never put the lives of her children ahead of hers. She then walked over to her dresser and cut her wrist with a piece of broken glass. She told Mary she could either do nothing and let her die, a call for help. The choice was hers. She could believe her, or she could not. She would be the dead soon anyways if she did not choose Francis. Deciding Catherine was indeed telling the truth she went over to help stop the bleeding. A servant then entered Cathryn's chambers, not realizing the situation informed both Queens that King Henry had called for everyone to come to the throne room. There her soon-to-be ex-huband told everyone the English Queen was dead. He now demanded MAry pick one of his sons to wed. Queen Catherine entered Mary's chambers, informing her that the Vatican had made a decision on who would be France's next king. She said the decision was in the letter, and that though she knew Mary loved both men, she argued that she loved one more than the other. She handed Mary the letter and told her to open. When Mary did she breathed out a sigh of relief. It was an empty piece of paper, but they both knew who Mary had been thinking about. Not long later Mary stood beside the Scottish Queen's mother waiting for their children to marry. She noted that the servant who brought news of the English Queen was now missing. They both knew Marie had tricked everyone. However neither seemed to care as now their children were getting married. Notes * Catherine has orchestrated the deaths of 11 people so far, (Left Behind) and the attempted murders of Colin MacPhail and Lady Kenna. * Catherine's youngest daughter, is allergic to prunes. Though she is unnamed, she is most likely Margaret of Valois. * There is a picture of Pope Clement VII, hanging in Catherine's chambers. Historical Notes * Catherine's full name is Caterina Maria Romula di Lorenzo de' Medici. * Caterina's parents did die when she was a child, however it was from separate sicknesses. * Pope Clement VII not only saved Catherine de' Medici from being held hostage and raped when she was a child, but prior to that, he had raise and house her after the death of her parents and grandparent's when she was 4. He was also in attendance for her wedding. * James V of Scotland ( Mary I's father) inquired about a married to Catherine twice before she married. * King Henry II and Queen Catherine were married when they were both 14. However at the time Henry was a Duke and 2nd in-line next to his brother, and Catherine was a noble woman. Category:Character Category:Female Category:Royal Category:Italian Category:French Category:Queen